<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More than Cinnamon Rolls by xNekorux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838472">More than Cinnamon Rolls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux'>xNekorux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>League Stories &amp; One-Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), F/F, Star Guardian Mediums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:49:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little confusing, but just to make things clear, yes, Soraka has a crush on Sarah.</p><p>Who wouldn't?</p><p>(A piece I wrote as a birthday present to a friend ^^)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miss Sarah Fortune/Soraka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>League Stories &amp; One-Shots [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More than Cinnamon Rolls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40JUrsus+from+Twitter">@JUrsus from Twitter</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>More Than Cinnamon Rolls</b> <em>(Star Guardian AU)</em></p><p>Long legs crossed, sunset orange hair flying along with the breeze blowing through the open window and the tip of the cap of her pen between her lips, Sarah Fortune looked absolutely focused on whatever schoolwork she was working on at the moment.</p><p>Despite the fact that her seatmate, Ezreal, was being loud as he laughed at whatever one of their classmates had said, Sarah remained unfazed by their noise. She was busy making an immensely detailed outline for their class' booth in the school festival next month.</p><p>The entire class had put their trust in her abilities in making their booth one of the best in campus. Whenever they saw her working and had her eyes fixated on her notebook, no one was brave enough to interrupt her, knowing she took event planning quite seriously.</p><p>"What happened, then?" Ezreal asked, nudging one of the guys beside him. "Did the prank go through?"</p><p>"Nah! They got caught! Like, dude, you should've seen their faces!"</p><p>Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes when a round of boisterous laughter once again rung from the group beside her, shaking her head as she continued writing the list of supplies they'll be needing for decorations.</p><p>The first bell, which signaled the beginning of the lunch breaks of the freshmen and sophomores, had already rung thirty minutes ago, so when the bell started ringing for the second time, it was time for the juniors and seniors to have their own time for lunch.</p><p>Sarah closed her notebook and had just slipped it inside her bag when she felt someone give her shoulder consecutive hyperactive taps. Standing up, she slung her bag's strap over her right shoulder before turning to the energetic blond.</p><p>"Yes, Ez?"</p><p>"Me and my friends are going to eat at the rooftop today, wanna come?"</p><p>Sarah shook her head. "No thanks. I'd rather get some work done in silence."</p><p>Ezreal faked a pout. "Oh come on, Sarah! Ahri and Syndra rejected my invitation. Please tell me not you, too."</p><p>"Sorry, blondie, but a no is a no." Sarah said with a simple shrug, ruffling Ezreal's hair. "We're still on for our after-school trip to the café though. Ahri promised Neeko."</p><p>"Hmph. Fine." Ezreal huffed before turning away and hastily leaving the classroom, chasing after his group of friends and clearly missing the lithe figure of the girl peering in the room through the huge window overlooking the hall.</p><p>Unlike Ezreal though, Sarah was quick to notice their fellow Star Guardian idling at the hallway, face mostly concealed by the mint green hair she always hid behind. Quirking an eyebrow, Sarah approached the healer, who smiled up at her.</p><p>"Raka? What're you doing here?" Sarah asked, brushing the girl's hair back to reveal more of her face.</p><p>"Umm, well..."</p><p>"Shouldn't you be having lunch?"</p><p>"I was waiting for you."</p><p>"What?" Sarah sighed, looking around and noting how the students in the hall were thinning considerably. "You've been here for how long?"</p><p>"Thirty three minutes, give or take." Soraka murmured, hunching her shoulder and holding her backpack against her chest while she moved her hair back to her face to try and prevent the other from seeing the redness in her cheeks.</p><p>Sarah groaned. "Raka, I told you countless times, haven't I? You don't have to wait for me to eat your lunch. We've been through this already."</p><p>"I wanted to eat with you."</p><p>"What about your friends?"</p><p>Soraka wore a cute pout as she shook her head. "I don't like eating with them."</p><p>"And why not?"</p><p>"They're always just asking about you, Ahri, Syndra and especially Ezreal." She murmured, her pout becoming more pronounced as she spoke. "I think they just want to hang out with you guys, not me."</p><p>This was the struggle Sarah always found time in troubling herself with. Even with everything happening with Neeko's return and the occasional spats between Ahri, Syndra and her, she always set aside some time to make sure the other two were well, especially Soraka.</p><p>Not only was Soraka afraid of the possible rift forming in between the members of the group, but she was also extremely reserved and quiet in school. Although Sarah was happy when she found out Soraka was part of the Star Guardians, a part of her certainly thought otherwise.</p><p>Being a Star Guardian meant putting themselves in danger for the sake of saving the innocent and keeping the peace in the world. The markswoman certainly didn't want to see someone as delicate as Soraka in the middle of the chaos.</p><p>"C'mere."</p><p>Soraka immediately stepped towards Sarah, letting the latter wrap an arm around her shoulders and lead her down the hall. Some students were looking at them with curiosity written on their faces, especially since they rarely see a popular junior like Sarah hang out with someone as quiet and timid as Soraka.</p><p>On their way to the cafeteria, Sarah decided to let some idle conversation start between them to try and distract the healer from the fair amount of attention they were getting from the people they passed.</p><p>"Raka, you know we only have an hour for lunch break. You can't just spend half of yours waiting for mine to start." Sarah said with a light scolding look. "You won't be able to enjoy your lunch like this."</p><p>"Well, I..." With a noticeable blush on her cheeks, Soraka admitted, "I enjoy everything that I do as long as I'm doing it with you."</p><p>Chuckling, Sarah gave Soraka's cheek a little pinch. "Sure you do."</p><p>Soraka huffed quietly, knowing her words weren't interpreted in the manner she was hoping for. What she said was true and was a vocalized thought of hers, yet Sarah didn't seem to catch the meaning behind it.</p><p>It's a little confusing, but just to make things clear, yes, Soraka has a crush on Sarah.</p><p>Who wouldn't?</p><p>At first, Soraka was just grateful she had a friend like Sarah. One that would easily jump to her defense if ever someone tried bullying her in and out of school.</p><p>Time passed and when they all decided to move into one house, Soraka's feelings evolved deliberately. Whenever she wanted something, Sarah always bought it for her. Whenever she was feeling down, the pistol-wielder was always there with a plan that'll surely inspire more than a simple smile and laugh from her.</p><p>Boki and Baki, under orders from Fortune herself, had even doodled on Ezreal's face when Sarah found out he ate the cinnamon rolls she had bought for Soraka initially.</p><p>The way Sarah treated her was always warm and the tender-loving side of her heart was often out in the open whenever she's involved. Add everything she's been doing and how she's acting towards the healer to the fact that the gunslinger has a gorgeous face, then it would be quite obvious why Soraka developed a crush on her.</p><p>By the time they settled at a table in the cafeteria and had brought out their packs of lunch, the two of them easily fell in a loose flow that allowed the talk between them to continue without any tension.</p><p>Sarah was chuckling at a story Soraka was telling her about Ezreal and Neeko's little mischiefs when she spotted Syndra holding her own lunch pack.</p><p>The dark-haired mage merely stared back at them, eyes flicking to where Soraka was situated at before turning around and heading to a different table. Even Ahri, who was supposed to join the pair, ended up being dragged by Syndra to the vacant table at the other side of the room. The sight nearly made Sarah huff and roll her eyes.</p><p>Did Syndra and her have a problem again? Hope not. As much as possible, she didn't like fighting her fellow guardians. It upsets Soraka and Neeko, so she tried her hardest to avoid such.</p><p>At the mentioned table of the other pair, Syndra and Ahri can be found having a hushed conversation concerning their healer and markswoman.</p><p>"Wait, is Soraka confessing now?" Ahri asked, now realizing the reason why Syndra had pulled her aside and chose to led them to another table. "Did she tell you?"</p><p>Syndra half-heartedly rolled her eyes. "That girl is always hunched whenever Sarah's around. I'm surprised she doesn't have any problems with her posture yet."</p><p>"You didn't answer my question."</p><p>"She asked me to keep myself and the others away from her and Sarah today, so yes, Soraka might actually have acquired some of Shisa's bravery and has finally decided to confess."</p><p>With a fair amount of effort, Ahri tried to not be too obvious whenever she glanced at the table where the two can be found. Unlike her though, Syndra was more focused on eating her lunch, but of course the glances she spared to Sarah and Soraka's direction was enough to show that she, too, was interested in the possible outcome.</p><p>Sarah was momentarily preoccupied when a couple of students approached them, asking her about a few things concerning their class' booth. With the gunslinger being distracted, Soraka chose to take a moment to compose herself and prepare for her confession.</p><p>After she had spoken with Syndra this morning, the older guardian had advised her to just outright admit her feelings to Sarah, saying that it'd be useless if she merely tries hinting it, for the said woman was sometimes as dense as an actual rock.</p><p>"Alright, I'll make sure to add it on the list." Sarah said, dismissively waving at her classmates, who ws quick to bid goodbye after. Clearing her throat, she turned back to Soraka and said, "Back to you, Raka. What was that you were saying earlier? You said it's something important."</p><p>Soraka straightened up on her seat, pushing back the urge to squirm under the cool gaze of her crush. She nodded profusely, putting on the most confident look she could manage. "It's <em>really</em> important, and I want you to know about it."</p><p>"Okay, but first, hold that thought." Sarah reached across the table, brushing Soraka's hair away from her face once again. Her fingertips caressed Soraka's temple before it caressed down to the side of her cheek as it delicately tucked her hair behind her ear. "There."</p><p>Soraka stared back, face reddening little by little thanks to the gesture that never failed to fluster her. Ahri and Syndra can be found softly groaning at their table and giving themselves a facepalm. Even <em>they</em> know what the gesture caused Soraka to feel, so they didn't know if the latter was even to blame for her current state.</p><p>There goes Soraka's bravery.</p><p>Only Sarah herself was unaware of the effect she has on her whenever she did that specific gesture.</p><p>"Well?" Sarah asked, expectantly yet patiently waiting for a continuation of what Soraka wanted to tell her.</p><p>Soraka's lips parted, but her eyes were too focused on Sarah's lips, which were shaped in a small smile that sent her heart in a craze she couldn't easily calm down.</p><p>Hunching like always, Soraka murmured, "I just wanted to make sure you don't forget about our get-together at the café after school dismissal."</p><p>Yep, Soraka chickened out and she felt like a total coward for doing so. She just couldn't take her mind off the feeling of Sarah's fingers brushing against her skin. It was too much for her to just move on from so quickly.</p><p>"Of course not. Ahri and I were the ones who planned that, remember?" Sarah winked and gave her smirk-like smile as she said, "Don't worry, Raka. I'll make sure to buy you some cinnamon rolls later."</p><p>"Heh, yay..."</p><p>"You should eat your lunch before break ends."</p><p>"Y-Yeah, I will."</p><p>Attempt number one, failed.</p><p>
  <b>xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx</b>
</p><p>Seated at one of the tables at a much secluded part of the café the group frequented, the Star Guardians can be found enjoying either their cappuccinos or frappes and of course their own plates of treats.</p><p>While Ahri, Syndra and Sarah had a glazed donut each, Ezreal, Neeko and Soraka had three cinnamon rolls on the small plates they had settled before them.</p><p>At the very center of the table though, there was an open box of cookies. Although some of the guardians were taking from the said pile of treats, most of the sweet food were being devoured by their magical mediums.</p><p>Kiko, Ahri's medium, can be found hopping onto her lap, keeping himself low and out of sight as he reached up to snatch a cookie for himself. Once he got his treat, he jumped off and joined his fellow mediums underneath the table.</p><p>Underneath the table, Boki and Baki could be seen already halfway finished with their cookies, while Shisa was trying his hardest not to get his own cookie be stolen by Syndra's triple medium, Multi. Yuuto waved at Kiko when the latter joined them under the table, showing off the cinnamon roll he managed to steal from Ezreal's plate.</p><p>"Neeko thanks Ahri for these treats!" Neeko thanked, grinning at the leader of the group.</p><p>"You're very welcome, Neeko." Ahri said, smiling as she gave the young girl a one-arm hug. "Don't eat the cinnamon rolls too fast though. Your stomach gets upset too quickly than usual, doesn't it?"</p><p>"Neeko will be fine!"</p><p>"Hey, speaking of cinnamon rolls," Ezreal surveyed the table with a narrowed look. "who took one of mine? I'm missing one!"</p><p>Sarah, who was in the middle of getting a bite from her donut, chewed thoughtfully, recalling how she had spied Yuuto's paw sneaking its way to Ezreal's plate earlier. She's no snitch, so she chose to keep to herself, only talking when the blond turned to Soraka.</p><p>"Raka, did you get it?" Ezreal asked, a light accusatory look directed at the healer.</p><p>Soraka's eyes widened, looking visibly appalled that Ezreal actually accused her of all people. "I didn't!"</p><p>"Hey, blondie." Sarah, of course, was quick to come to Soraka's rescue, even going as far as wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Leave Raka alone, or it's Boki and Baki you'll answer to."</p><p>Instead of envisioning the pistol forms of the two mediums, Ezreal ended up recalling the time when the pair had written <em>'I love Lux'</em> on his forehead with a permanent marker. He certainly didn't want another repeat of that.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I give." Ezreal said, raising his hands up in surrender. As he forfeited, his eyes wandered low and landed on the munching mediums under the table. Immediately, his gaze zoomed in on the more than half-eaten cinnamon roll Yuuto was eating. "Ah-ha! Yuuto!"</p><p>A high-pitched squeak rang throughout the café, and the moment it did, each and every Star Guardian had their own reaction towards the following events. While Ahri and Neeko yelped in surprise, Syndra subtly used her magic to drag her chair away from the table and Sarah was quick to catch her frappe before it spilled onto herself.</p><p>Ezreal had apparently dove under the table and tried grabbing Yuuto and the roll the medium was eating. Of course not only was Yuuto the one disgruntled by the act, but also his fellow mediums as well.</p><p>While the other mediums scrambled into the bags of their respective guardians, Yuuto was the only one that went to a bag that clearly didn't belong to Ezreal. When the latter tried collecting his medium, he was stopped by a purple-hued aura that engulfed his hand. He raised his head and found Syndra eyeing him with a narrowed look that prompted an uneasy chuckle from him.</p><p>Apparently, Yuuto hid with Multi in the mage's bag.</p><p>"Ezreal! Look at what you did!" Ahri said, holding the edge of the table, which nearly flipped over due to the ruckus he caused.</p><p>"Oh no..." Came Soraka's softly uttered reaction, which captured all of their attention, including the mediums, who peeked from inside the bags they retreated in.</p><p>Unlike Sarah, Soraka obviously didn't react fast enough to catch her drink, which had spilled on the table. Unfortunately, some of them splashed right on the front of her blazer and a small part of the white blouse underneath.</p><p>Soraka took some of the napkins on the table, mainly the ones that weren't unlucky enough to be soaked by drinks, and gave a futile attempt in wiping off the stains.</p><p>"I'm not doing the laundry." Syndra said once she saw Soraka's outfit, knowing that was a pain to remove.</p><p>Sarah's eyes shot towards Ezreal, glaring immediately upon their eye contact. The blue-eyed student froze and tried offering an apologetic smile and peace sign.</p><p>"You're doing today's laundry." Was the only thing said before picking up both hers and Soraka's bags, grabbing the healer by the wrist and exiting the café.</p><p>At first, Soraka thought she'd be embarrassed about her current state throughout their abrupt trip back home, but instead, she was more focused on Sarah and how she was murmuring about Ezreal and Yuuto's little incident.</p><p>"Hey, Sarah, it's fine. I didn't get hurt or anything."</p><p>"Regardless, Soraka!" Sarah said, clearly frustrated. "If he just let Yuuto slip like how we let our mediums, then you wouldn't be walking around looking like a coffee machine <em>vomited</em> on you."</p><p>"At least I smell nice...?"</p><p>Sarah briefly stopped, turning to look at her with an <em>'are you serious?'</em> look.</p><p>Shoulders shortly hunching, Soraka timidly said, "We should hurry home."</p><p>Finally coming to a mutual agreement, the pair picked up their pace and arrived at their shared home sooner than they anticipated. As soon as they stepped inside and slipped their shoes off, Boki, Baki and Shisa were quick to hop out off their bags and go straight to the living room to turn the television on.</p><p>"Keep the volume down!" Sarah shouted once she heard the TV's audio practically boom across the house. As expected, her command wasn't heard, for the three mediums were already too hyped with the cartoon they found and was currently being aired.</p><p>"I don't think they heard you." Soraka said, withholding a giggle when Sarah made a face.</p><p>"Ugh, y'know what, let's just get you out of those clothes and into something cleaner."</p><p>The two guardians left their mediums in the living room, their steps barely heard through the sound of the television as they made their way up to their shared room.</p><p>Initially, it was supposed to be Neeko that's roommates with Soraka when she arrived, but Ahri decided to give Neeko the chance to be her roommate for them to catch up about everything they missed from one another.</p><p>Of course Sarah didn't have any objections in sharing the double-decker with Soraka. In fact, she was quite happy that she's roommates with the healer. She is, after all, much quieter than Ahri, asleep or not.</p><p>"Do you want to take a shower or are you just going to change clothes?" Sarah asked, dropping their bags on the swivel chair near the small computer desk before heading towards the dresser, where she started rummaging through Soraka's drawers.</p><p>"I wanna shower."</p><p>"Go ahead, then. I'll prepare your clothes here."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Her shower wasn't really anything eventful. She merely made sure she thoroughly cleaned herself, leaving the bathroom in less than twenty minutes to make her way back to the living room. Once she did get there, Soraka froze at the doorway, hand tightening its hold on her towel when she was greeted by a sight people could sometimes only dream of.</p><p>Face reddening evidently, body tensing significantly and breath hitching audibly, Soraka stared at Sarah, who was in the middle of slipping some casual shorts on, with wide-eyes.</p><p>Just to clarify, no, Sarah was <em>not completely</em> naked. She had just concealed the underwear she was wearing with the mentioned shorts, so now, all she needed to do was put a goddamn shirt on and over her bra before Soraka faints.</p><p>"Hey, Raka." Sarah coolly greeted, spotting Soraka through the reflection of the mirror at the side of the room. She nodded her head to the upper bunk of the double-deck, eyes glancing at the clothes dangling on the edge. "Your clothes are over there."</p><p>"W-Where's your shirt?" Soraka meekly asked, trying her hardest not to stumble as she made her way to the bunks.</p><p>"Oh, it's right...-" Sarah had just taken the said shirt that was resting on the backrest of the swivel chair when her phone started ringing in her bag. "Must be Ahri."</p><p>Soraka scampered towards the bed, her arm brushing past Sarah's and prompting the temperature of their skins to contradict with its warm and cool touch.</p><p>The healer expected Sarah to at least put her shirt on before she dug her phone out and answered the call, but instead, the gunslinger just answered the call upon withdrawing her phone and chose to lean on their desk as she spoke to whoever it was on the other line. One thing's for sure, it wasn't Ahri.</p><p>"School just ended an hour ago, what do you want?" Sarah asked, sounding exasperated as she ran a hand through her hair. "You guys already told me about the additional supplies, is there something else you intend on adding that <em>apparently</em> can't wait for tomorrow?"</p><p>Soraka met Sarah's stare when she made no move in clothing herself. She tried gesturing at her clothes to try and wordlessly tell Sarah that she wanted to dress up and that she'd get the hint and give her a little privacy.</p><p>Unfortunately, Sarah misunderstood what she meant. The markswoman just nodded and waved at her, telling her to proceed by mouthing, "Don't mind me."</p><p>Facing the other way, Soraka took in a deep breath to try in decreasing her quickening heartbeats. She took her panties first, slipping them on before she completely took her towel off. Even with all the effort she tried exerting, Soraka was miserably failing in keeping her heart calm, for she could feel Sarah's eyes fixated on her vulnerable back.</p><p>Behind her, Sarah was indeed observing Soraka, gaze straying too long on the healer's flawless back. She would look away every time she spoke in the phone, but whenever it was her turn to listen to what her classmate is telling her, the lime green orbs she possessed would wander back to Soraka's form.</p><p>Although her thoughts remained innocent, Sarah silently admitted to herself that Soraka had an admirable body. It was slender and delicate-looking, which reflected the girls personality and attitude.</p><p>During her observation though, she noticed how Soraka seemed to be so tense and rather rigid with her movements. Her eyebrows furrowed in wonder, her mind preoccupied by her findings while her body was focused on dismissing the matter her classmate was troubled with.</p><p>"Like what I told everyone in class, I'll handle <em>everything</em>. What's so hard to understand from that?"</p><p>Sarah listened to the reason her classmate told her before she officially ended the call with a simple dismissive statement and a tap of her thumb. Once the call was done, she placed it on the desk and crossed her arms in front of her, now blatantly watching Soraka dress before her.</p><p>Inevitably, and rather surprisingly, Soraka looked over her shoulder and bravely made eye contact, cheeks painted red in embarrassment. The detail was so visible and had a huge effect in making her the adorable cinnamon roll that she is.</p><p>"Why so red?" Sarah asked teasingly, flashing a little amused grin.</p><p>"Why aren't you dressed yet?" Soraka squeaked out, hugging her towel against her still bare torso at the same time she turned her face away. She had already slipped on the clothes needed to cover everything below her waist, but her bra and shirt have yet to be worn.</p><p>"I just finished a call." Sarah said, lightly shrugging. "Why are <em>you</em> so tense though?"</p><p>"B-Because you're there!"</p><p>"What? It's not like I'm a guy or anything." Sarah said with a lighthearted scoff, playfully rolling her eyes at how flustered the innocent mage was. "I have what you have, too."</p><p>"Still!" Soraka almost yelped out, shoulders once again hunching as she tightly held her towel. "Can't you leave? At least just a few minutes maybe?"</p><p>Sarah quirked an eyebrow, mischief brewing within and a grin breaking out and occupying her lips. She pushed herself away from the desk, inching towards Soraka without making too much noise. With what she had in mind, she should try her best not to startle the healer before she could even execute it.</p><p>"We're all girls here, Raka." When she finally managed to get near the other, she felt Soraka tense completely once she carefully rested her hands on her hips. Leaning in, Sarah hovered right beside Soraka's ear as she whispered, "No need to be so shy."</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Crash!</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Sarah tensed momentarily in surprise when Soraka jumped away from her, spinning around to face her and legs colliding against the small bedside table found beside the lower bunk. She actually thought her friend was going to bump the lamp and alarm clock off the table.</p><p>"Sarah!" Soraka shouted her name, looking at the said guardian with a face colored red.</p><p>"Why are you so flustered?" Sarah asked, chuckling as she reached up and pinched both of Soraka's cheeks. She made a face as she leaned in, playfully mocking the other. "I honestly don't mind. You look so cute when you're like this."</p><p>"S-Sarah, stop it!" Soraka said, feebly slapping the gunslinger's hands away.</p><p>"Not until you tell me why you're so embarrassed right now." Sarah said, now lightly poking at Soraka's nose. "Come on. Tell me."</p><p>"Saraaahhh!"</p><p>"Rakaaaa!" Came Sarah's little mock, grinning when Soraka stared back at her with a teary-eyed gaze. "I'm not leaving till you tell me."</p><p>"Can't you just leave the room, please?"</p><p>"What's so embarrassing about dressing in front of another girl?"</p><p>"It's not that! It's...! It's <em>you</em>!"</p><p>"Eh? Me? What about me?" Sarah retracted, arms crossing in front of her as she raised a curious eyebrow.</p><p>"I... I..."</p><p>"You what?"</p><p>When Soraka tried avoiding the question even further than she already had, Sarah made a motion in leaning closer, which acted as the last straw. The final push that persuaded her to just say the real reason why she's been acting all weird for the past few minutes. Heart on the verge of stopping, Soraka finally confessed.</p><p>"...I love you!" Soraka squeaked out, bringing her towel further up to also hide most of her face that felt too hot for comfort.</p><p>.....</p><p>.....</p><p>.....</p><p>A small laugh, one that hinted disbelief and amusement. "Wait, I'm sorry, what did you say?"</p><p>Soraka looked back at her as if she was crazy. "Y-You...! You want me to say it again?"</p><p>"No! I mean, yes, kind of." Sarah laughed a little again, shaking her head. "I just want to make sure I heard you right."</p><p>Despite feeling like she was going to faint with how hard she was blushing, Soraka huffed and repeated, "I said, I love you! Okay?"</p><p>Again, the pistol-wielding woman stared back at Soraka, her eyes clearly telling the other that the gears in her heads were turning as it processed her repeated confession. When she did confirm that she indeed heard correctly, Sarah gave an airy laugh as she stepped back regarded Soraka with a seemingly amused face.</p><p>"Okay, I get it." Sarah flashed a charming grin as she ran a hand through her hair, trying to look less tense and more carefree. "Right now, I'm practically naked right in front of you and I guess I <em>do</em> have a nice body. What's not to love, right?"</p><p>Soraka huffed.</p><p>Yes, she may be shy, but she knew she needed to step up now before a misunderstanding actually happens. Keeping her left hand clutching the towel in front of her for the sake of self-modesty, Soraka reached for one of Sarah's hands with her free one. Expectedly, the action was immediately noticed and acknowledged by the other guardian.</p><p>"I'm serious, Sarah." Soraka said as evenly as she could, her blush somewhat lightening but not disappearing. The color did go well with the serious look she was trying to present. "I'm not joking."</p><p>"You're... not?"</p><p>"And I totally didn't say that just because you're half-naked right now!" Soraka said with a scowl that looked more like a cute angry pout.</p><p>"Now wait a second. You're saying that <em>you</em> love <em>me</em>?" Sarah asked, pointing between the two of them with skepticism gleaming in her lime green crystals. "As in, <em>actually</em> love me? Like, <em>'you want to kiss me on the lips because you like-like'</em> me?"</p><p>"Yes, yes, it's like that!" Soraka practically yelped out, face deliberately returning to its extremely red tint. "You didn't have to make it sound as if it's really weird... I mean, is it?"</p><p>Sarah blinked. "Is it what?"</p><p>"Is it weird that I love you?"</p><p>Again, Sarah blinked, briefly voiceless. "I... Umm..."</p><p>For the first time ever since Soraka met the fierce, hot-headed Star Guardian, Sarah took a step back and hid the lower half of her face with her right hand. Regardless of her attempt of concealment though, it was clear as day.</p><p>Sarah Fortune was <em>blushing</em>.</p><p>No one, not even Soraka, ever thought she'd see this sight before her.</p><p>The gunslinger wanted to turn away and hide her own version of a red-faced guardian, but she wasn't able to find the courage to evade the gaze of the healer in front of her. For a long moment, the two of them did nothing but stare at one another, both having the red color dusting their cheeks.</p><p>Eventually though, Sarah stood straight, cleared her throat and made a motion of dusting herself, picking her shirt back up, which she left at the desk. Soraka watched as Sarah slipped her shirt on, smoothening the front of it before she turned back to her and said, "I'm just... going to check what the twins and Shisa are doing."</p><p>Mutely, Soraka nodded and let Sarah slip out of the room, like what she initially wanted. Once the markswoman was gone, leaving her confession unanswered, Soraka plopped down on the lower bunk, hand half-consciously reaching for her clothes to finally complete her home attire.</p><p>"Why did I just say that?" Soraka murmured to herself, feeling like an idiot for professing her love to Sarah all of a sudden. Not only did she feel like it wasn't the greatest time, but the fact that the two of them were barely decent to begin with was already disastrous.</p><p>Attempt number two... Failed?</p><p>
  <b>xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx</b>
</p><p>Despite the fact that Sarah didn't promise that she'll return after checking on their mediums, Soraka was still disappointed when she waited for no one in their shared bedroom for the past thirty minutes.</p><p>Since she didn't exactly see if Sarah was intending on reciprocating or rejecting her, Soraka was left to ponder about the possibilities, positive <em>and</em> negative.</p><p>Sarah <em>was</em> put on the spot because of her confession, so she didn't really blame her for running away. Of course she expected her friend to think about it. Probably everyone would if they were in the same position.</p><p>Only when Ahri and the others returned home did Soraka decide to step out of the room. Ezreal and Neeko were the first one she crossed paths with when she climbed down the stairs, the blond in particular presenting a small box of cinnamon rolls for her as an apology for causing a mess earlier.</p><p>When the two asked her if she wanted to accompany them at the roof to watch the sunset, Soraka decided to take them up with the offer. All she knew was that Ahri intended on having Sarah and Syndra help with dinner, so the whole sunset thing was certainly a welcomed distraction.</p><p>Even though Ezreal and Neeko were excitedly discussing the stars that would soon decorate the sky upon nighttime, Soraka still found herself lost in her thoughts.</p><p>Watching the sunset wasn't much of a distraction, apparently. Seeing its bright orange color was enough to remind her of the guardian she confessed to earlier. After all, the hue was too similar to the color of the gunslinger's hair.</p><p>By the time Multi came up to them and nudged them to tell that dinner was ready, their stomachs were already growling for some food. The two seemed to be oblivious of Soraka's somewhat troubled thoughts, since they merely chalked it up as the healer being her usual quiet and timid self.</p><p>Climbing off the roof and heading back into the house and straight towards the dining area, Soraka took her usual place at the table, which was in between Sarah and Ahri. She was a bit thankful that nothing changed in the seating arrangement. A part of her somewhat expected Sarah to possibly swap places with one of the others.</p><p>What did unsettle her was how Sarah acted so casual. She made sure Soraka was the one of the first to get their serving, filled her glass with some juice, she just did the usual. It's as if no confession had transpired between them earlier.</p><p>Due to this particular observation of hers, Soraka was mostly quiet throughout the meal. Ahri and Ezreal tried including her into some parts of the group conversation, but she mostly gave short but acceptable replies. They were mainly enough to keep them from suspecting anything at least.</p><p>This whole evasion towards the matter went on until it was late at night. Most of them were in their rooms, except for Ezreal and Neeko, who were watching a show with the mediums.</p><p>In Sarah and Soraka's room, the former can be found seated on the swivel chair and tending to her tresses with a hair dryer, while the latter was seated at the lower bunk and was finishing up a little take-home activity one of her teachers had given their class.</p><p>By the time Soraka closed her notebook and returned her things in her bag, she looked up to try and sneak a peek at her roommate. The sound of the blow-dryer had stopped, so she was curious on what the markswoman intended to do now. When she did raise her head, she found Sarah facing her, left arm draped on the armrest of the swivel chair while her right hand's fingers contemplatively tapped on her lips.</p><p>"You done?" Sarah asked, glancing at the bag Soraka was zipping close.</p><p>"With my homework?"</p><p>"Mm-hm."</p><p>Soraka nodded, pushing her bag aside and making a move to leave the bunk. "Sorry, I should've did it on my bed. Were you waiting for me to finish?"</p><p>Sarah waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry, I don't mind. And stay there."</p><p>"Eh? Stay here?" Soraka asked, blinking owlishly as she watched Sarah move her feet and roll the swivel chair closer to the double-decker.</p><p>"Raka, you know that we have something important to talk about."</p><p>"I thought you... well..." Soraka fiddled with her fingers as she peered at Sarah through the hair that fell on her face. "...didn't want to talk about it in the first place."</p><p>Sarah softly sighed, leaning back and wearing an apologetic look. "I didn't mean to make it look like that. I didn't know what to say earlier, and I needed to think."</p><p>"And I understand that wholeheartedly." Soraka immediately said with an affirmative nod. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot like I had. It was... really unfair."</p><p>"No," Sarah disagreed with a shake of her head. "that's not the big issue here. In fact, what <em>I</em> did was wrong. You just confessed your feelings to me and I just... walked out. I mean, I did excuse myself, but, y'know, you get my point."</p><p>Soraka feebly nodded, lightly blushing when her confession was mentioned. "Sarah, listen. You're not required to return my feelings, so it's really fine if you don't feel the same way."</p><p>"Raka..."</p><p>"Can we..." Soraka hunched, clasping her hands together to stop her fidgeting. "at least stay friends? Try acting as if I didn't say anything to make it awkward between you and me?"</p><p>Seeing how Sarah was smoothly avoiding in giving an actual response to her feelings, Soraka figured she was just being nice to her and wanted to let her down as gently as she could.</p><p>Her eyes fixed themselves on her lap, while she tried her hardest not to let her tears rule over her. The feeling of rejection was not a pretty one, and Soraka was unfortunate enough to feel such.</p><p>At least, that's what she initially thought.</p><p>"Raka."</p><p>"..." Soraka pursed her lips, head bowed and tears pooling at the corners of her eyes</p><p>"Soraka."</p><p>Sarah was probably going to tell her how her feelings weren't mutual. She didn't want to look directly at her and let her see the tears that were so close in escaping its confines.</p><p>"Soraka, look at me."</p><p>"...N-No." Soraka stubbornly said, shaking her head and hand quickly swiping up to catch and wipe the first few tears that ultimately fell.</p><p>"Oh, for God's sake..."</p><p>Hands cupping Soraka's cheeks, Sarah lifted her face up until their eyes met. She could see the reluctance in the healer's gaze and a frown was immediately coaxed from her lips. She didn't like how there was this sad and dejected gleam in those normally lively gaze.</p><p>Sighing deeply, Sarah eyed Soraka critically.</p><p>"S-Sorry..."</p><p>Shaking her head, she said in a demanding tone, "Stop talking."</p><p>Once the two-word command was uttered, Soraka's heart suddenly found itself in a rollercoaster of emotions, while a whole new level of excitement shot up her spine and prompted her to become absolutely still.</p><p>The lips against hers, they were Sarah's. The feeling, the touch, it was incredible. She felt how soft it was and the entire experience was being etched in her mind in complete detail.</p><p>Hesitantly, she reached up and wrapped her arms around Sarah's shoulders. Of course when she did that, she didn't expect it to trigger something within the markswoman.</p><p>"<em>Move.</em>" Sarah half-growled against her lips before she abruptly left the swivel chair and pushed her down on the mattress.</p><p>Soraka's cheeks was now bright red, brighter than it ever had been, as she tried scooting back and further, which prompted Sarah to crawl after her, their lips barely breaking away from one another.</p><p>Just when she was feeling too breathless for comfort, Sarah gave her the space she needed and retracted, putting an end to the very first kiss they shared.</p><p>Soraka was breathing a bit heavily, while Sarah's breaths were audible yet lighter and less ragged. The markswoman ran a hand through the green tresses, moving them out of the way until she had a full view of the younger guardian's face.</p><p>"I..." It truly took a great deal of effort for Soraka to not faint in happiness and embarrassment right then and there. "I never thought you...-"</p><p>"Feel the same way?" Sarah asked, which earned her a nod as a reply. She caressed Soraka's cheek, gazing deep into those aquamarine eyes filled with so much emotion. "I never considered you, Raka. Initially, at least. I felt like you're too... soft for me. Too innocent."</p><p>Soraka shook her head, refusing to believe such. "D-Don't... Don't say that. Please? Not after you kissed me."</p><p>A light, airy chuckle. "I don't regret the kiss, if that's what you think I'm trying to say here. I'm just telling what I <em>thought</em> at first. I didn't really think I'd be an option for you."</p><p>"You're not an option, Sarah." Despite feeling so flustered and full of the feeling of embarrassment, she cupped Sarah's face in her delicate grasp and followed with, "How could you be if you're the only one?"</p><p>"...Right." Sarah uttered after a brief moment being stunned by the healer's words, face coloring with a cute shade of pink. "Say, Raka..."</p><p>Soraka peered at the gunslinger, who shifted back until she was seated across her, hand brushing some of her sunset-colored hair out of the way.</p><p>"You think you could go for another?"</p><p>"Another...?"</p><p>Using her own actions to speak for her, Sarah tapped on her lips and showed a tiny but suggestive smile. Judging from Soraka's short moment of becoming rigid, her wordless response was understood.</p><p>"I guess we could kiss again." Soraka whispered, eyes lowering to her fingers, which she was using to play with the blanket she had got her hands on.</p><p>Giving a breathy laugh, Sarah sat back and beckoned Soraka to come near. The latter's cheeks were quick to flare with redness when she realized what position the other wanted her to assume.</p><p>With a great deal of effort, Soraka inched towards Sarah and meekly perched herself on top of her lap. A quiet squeak left her when a pair of arms wound around her waist, pulling her close until it prompted her to place her hands on Sarah's shoulders.</p><p>"Comfortable?" Sarah asked, looking up to her and smiling teasingly when she refused to meet her gaze.</p><p>"Y-Yeah..." Soraka murmured, hands feebly shifting on its perch every now and then.</p><p>"Alright then, come close."</p><p>Despite feeling absolutely happy and nervous at the same time, Soraka gradually leaned down, her breath nearly leaving her when Sarah gently held her head and light pulled her in.</p><p>Although there was still a handful of embarrassment lingering at the back of her mind, Soraka relaxed against Sarah's lips, which leisurely parted in the midst of the kiss.</p><p>Soraka wanted to retract to take a moment, but when Sarah's tongue slipped out and delicately stroked over her lower lip, her initial idea vanished in a flash.</p><p>Like a piece of ice melting at the heat of a blazing flame, Soraka surrendered herself to her fellow guardian. Sarah handled her as if she was a porcelain doll and it sent a warmth in her heart, feeling each ounce of emotion as their tongues finally met.</p><p>Clumsy and unsure Soraka was, Sarah made up for it by taking control of the kiss. Eyes drifting close and body relaxing, Soraka held back a pleased moan when they tasted one another, hands gripping Fortune's shoulder in a much firmer grasp.</p><p>It was a mystery to her that she kept up with Sarah's pace, but she didn't dare question it. Her tongue tingled at the lingering taste of mint toothpaste Sarah had likely used, and it made her heart thunder within her.</p><p>"Sarah..." Soraka softly gasped when she felt Sarah's fingertips brush over the side of her breasts. She retreated a little, wearing an a bashful look as she met the curious eyes directed at her. "I'm... I'm not ready for... For <em>that</em>."</p><p>Sarah's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before she realized what had done and what Soraka meant. Face dusting with a flattering shade of red, she offered an apologetic smile as she said, "Sorry, Raka. I didn't mean to, <em>ahem</em>. I wasn't aware. Sorry."</p><p>Timidly, she shook her head. "It's fine."</p><p>"So, um..." Sarah cleared her throat again, lowering her hands back to Soraka's hips. "Do you want to sleep now? I can let you go if...-"</p><p>"Actually," Soraka started in a quiet voice. "I... I want to continue kissing."</p><p>Amused at the response, Sarah couldn't stop the sly, little grin that took place on her face. "Wow, Soraka. I didn't think you'd be a fan of making-out. Are my lips that irresistible?"</p><p>"So what if they are?" Soraka bravely retorted, puffing her cheeks at the older guardian.</p><p>Although it was surprising to see her be more assertive and less timid, Sarah reacted well and with a grin that widened upon the innocent mage's words.</p><p>"Who am I to keep them from you, then?" Sarah shot back with a titter. "Are they much better than cinnamon rolls?"</p><p>Soraka briefly scrunched up her face. "They come close."</p><p>"They come close? Seriously? Not even a tie?" Comically, Sarah sounded so <em>appalled</em>.</p><p>A shake of Soraka's head. "No, it's not a tie. Sorry."</p><p>"Oh come on, Raka!"</p><p>Giggling, Soraka flashed a smile before she hugged Sarah, who reciprocated the gesture as she grumbled about how ridiculous it is that she was rival's with a bunch of cinnamon rolls.</p><p>As she let herself settle into the warm embrace of the markswoman, Soraka knew that she had nothing to be afraid of. Even from the beginning, all she had to do was say something and let time do its work.</p><p>There was no place she'd rather be but Sarah's arms.</p><p>Don't tell anyone, but she honestly loves Sarah more than cinnamon rolls.</p><p>
  <b>xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: Okay, I know I'm late, but this is a birthday gift for a certain artist named @JUrsus from Twitter! Happy birthday! ^o^</p><p>This ship has honestly been growing on me, so it was a pleasure to write this one-shot! This piece was also delayed due to obvious reasons *coughAkalynncough*, but it's finally finished, so yay!</p><p>Anyway, I hope each and every one of you are safe and well during this whole quarantine thing. Stay safe, everyone! Keep yourselves squeaky clean! ^^</p><p>Till my next update!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>